kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cá thu đao
Mini event đang diễn ra. Xem thêm thông tin tại Bản cập nhật ngày 9/10 Làm sao để thu thập Mackerel_obtain_message.png|Thông báo khi nhận được cá thu đao Mackerel_obtain_screen.png|Vật phẩm thu thập During this mini-event, Mackerel(s) may be obtained. A special notification will appear on a drop. Please refer to the gallery for more information. May be followed by a regular ship drop. Điều kiện để thu thập: *Can be obtained only from specific nodes. *Can drop after S-rank or A-rank victory for some nodes, with a higher drop-rate after S-rank. *Can drop even when you have no empty ship slots left. *Does not prevent normal ship drops. *Overfishing would reduce the chance of getting them. Những trang bị tăng khả năng thu thập đã biết: *Thùng chuyên chở *Máy định vị sóng âm(chẳng hạn như Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 3) Những trang bị khác có khả năng tăng khả năng thu thập (vẫn đang được kiểm chứng) *Searchlight and/or Type 96 150cm Searchlight - "Fishing of saury is facilitated by their attraction to light. So, a common way of catching them is to affix powerful lighting fixtures with a number of 500 W blue or white lamps to one side of a boat, and some weaker red lamps to the other. When fish congregate under the stronger white lamps, the lighting is switched to the other side, where the fish – often the whole school – are collected in nets." Or just read Wikipedia:Fishing light attractor *Skilled Lookouts has been pointed out which may also increase chances but only if equipped in combination with SONAR. *Depth Charge like Type 94 Depth Charge Projector - blast fishing? Ghi chú: *'Mackerel WILL BE removed after event'. So be sure not to have any left over by the end of the event. *They can be used for exchange and also collected for quest rewards. *You can't have more than 99 of them at the same time during the festival. Những bản đồ có thể thu thập Ikazuchi-flag.jpg|Fleet Fishery Banner For more info about drop rates see Kancolle Database (choose アイテム -> 秋刀魚 at the bottom or go directly to this link). However drop rate presented there is severely limited by the fact that they do not consider all those variables that would affect drop rate. *1-1: B *1-1: C (Boss) *1-5: G, I (Boss) *1-6: J *3-1: C *3-2: C *3-3: I, G (Boss) *3-4: N, H, E (Boss) *3-5: E, K (Boss) *6-1: H, K (Boss) Ghi chú: *Nodes in red: reported to drop on A-ranks. Đổi phần thưởng Mackerel can be "cooked" through the item screen and exchanged between three different styles of cooking: Note: '''For this event, the amount of Mackerel for fish-to-rewards are '''NOT SAME for the three selections. Please check carefully how many fishes are needed for that reward before complaining that it's not working. Nhiệm vụ về Cá thu đao 3 Quests were added along with the event. Note that the quests counts the number of mackerels you have in your current inventory, so it is recommended to keep them until all the quests below are completed. Tài liệu tham khảo "Fishing of saury is facilitated by their attraction to light. So, a common way of catching them is to affix powerful lighting fixtures with a number of 500 W blue or white lamps to one side of a boat, and some weaker red lamps to the other. When fish congregate under the stronger white lamps, the lighting is switched to the other side, where the fish – often the whole school – are collected in nets." Pacific saury - Trade section (wikipedia link) Japanese site on fishing for サンマ (Japanese only) Xem thêm *Pacific saury (wikipedia link) *Pacific saury (Japanese wikipedia link) *Pacific saury festival (Japanese wikipedia link) *Hộp quà *Hishimochi